This application seeks partial support for the 2009 Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Tuberculosis (TB) Drug Development to be held in Oxford, England in August. This biennial event is the most important conference for bringing together researchers from both academia and industry. Treatment of TB remains a continuing challenge particularly with the increasing problem of drug resistance. New treatments could dramatically improve the results of therapy of both drug-sensitive and drug-resistant disease. This is an extremely active area of research and is increasingly attracting investigators with diverse biology, chemistry, pharmacology and clinical research backgrounds. The 2009 GRC on TB Drug Development will provide an opportunity for new investigators to understand the challenges in the field and for experienced researchers to discuss the latest findings.